This application is for a scientific conference entitled "International Conference on Integration of Mitochondrial Function" to be held June 4-6, 1987 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina as a satellie to the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Biological Chemists June 7-11 in Philadelphia. The conference is the third of a series of international conferences hosted since 1981 by the Department of Anatomy and the Laboratories for Cell Biology of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The purpose of the meeting is the discussion and presentation of recent new findings concerning integration of mitochondrial functions within the overall context of cellular physiology. Three morning and three evening sessions are proposed: 1) diffusional integration of respiration, 2) nonequilibrium thermodynamics of mitochondrial and cellular energetics, 3) control strength analysis and regulation of metabolic fluxes, 4) in situ assessment of mitochondrial function, 5) hormones and calcium, and 6) intercellular integration of energy metabolism. Afternoon poster sessions are also planned, and the proceedings will be published as a book. The conference will be international in scope with invited speakers from the U.S., Canada and Europe. Some speakers will be selected from the registrants based upon submitted abstracts. All conferees will be invited to make poster presentations. Meeting rooms and accommodations for approximately 125 participants will be at the Carolina Inn on the campus of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Participation by young scientists will be encouraged. Accordingly, low cost housing in University dormitories will be available for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. The conference will foster the exchange of ideas concerning the integration of mitochondrial functions in animal tissues (e.g. brain, heart, muscle, liver, kidney, brown fat), in plant cells, and during various normal and abnormal physiological states (e.g. fetal development, thermogenesis and calorigenesis, hibernation, neoplasia, and ischemic disease). The conference will be unique in subject and scope. By drawing together scientists from many different disciplines, the conference will promote our understanding of the cellular physiology of mitochondria in health and disease.